


Laid to Rest

by EllieRose101



Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: An extended ending to the first movie.





	Laid to Rest

One Shot

When Shelly approached Eric, lying injured atop her grave, he did not ask questions. It had been a year since they’d parted.

A lifetime.

The moment she reached out and touched him, his bullet wound ceased to be and his inner turmoil calmed. Gently, she pushed a lock of rain-soaked hair behind his ear and leaned down to kiss him.

His breath stopped, never to return, when their lips parted. What he had in place of it was an entirely different kind of life force. With ease, he stood and held Shelly in his arms. Then, all at once, the muscles in his back started shifting under his skin before the skin itself shifted and tore.

It wasn’t painful, exactly. He couldn’t have put the sensation into words if he tried. Confused, Eric looked to Shelly for answers and, in her eyes, found a peace there that made his transformation acceptable.

In the same moment that the tips of his black wings appeared at the edges of his vision, Shelly let loose her own set of white angel wings. He smiled at the sight, ecstatic at what she had become. Radiant, she was.

“Come,” she told him, taking a step back even as she reached out her hand to him again.

Following, Eric found instinct overtake him. Soon they were flying through the city, above the tops of buildings. Eric became aware that time was passing as they flew. The sun rose as they covered just a few blocks, yet it all seemed to flow perfectly. There was no sense of anything being slowed down or sped up but, rather, everything being just as it should, fitted into place.

Hands clasped, Eric and Shelly flew over the old pawnshop, her leading the way. Before his eyes, Eric saw the shell of the building be brought down, the rubble moved and a small park installed on the cleared site.

They landed across the street from the park where they could see Darla watch over Sarah doing tricks on her skateboard. Then, in the blink of an eye, they were at Sergeant Albrecht’s apartment the moment his wife walked in the door.

Standing as silent observers, Shelly and Eric witnessed her cross the room with tears in her eyes before throwing her arms around him. The Sergeant threw down his hat and kissed her full on the mouth; their reunion complete without words. Everything forgiven without question.

Another blink and Eric found himself stood at a Police awards ceremony back in the park. Darla and Sarah were in the crowd, cheering as Albrecht received the highest honor the force could bestow. Sarah looked older, and happier, while Darla was the picture of health.

The smile on Eric’s face was softer now, an expression more of peace than of joy. He was ready.

Together, he and Shelly soared off into the sky.


End file.
